Lasceline de Turqueville ( - )
Biography '''Laceline de Turqueville''' was an ancestress of the de Conde family of France and the English Fiennes family who bore the tile Baron Decare. She married to [https://quinnbradleesancestors.fandom.com/wiki/House_of_Normandy?action=edit&section=2 Geoffrey de Brionne, 1st Count of Eu, 1st Count of Brionne]. He was born in 962 in Brionne, Duchy of Normandy to Richard I, Duke of Normandy, Count of Rouen (932 - 996) and died in 1015 in Brionne, Duchy of Normandy, France. Lineage Laceline de Turqueville ( - ) m. Geoffrey de Brionne, 1st Count of Eu, 1st Count of Brionne Gilbert de Brionne, 2nd Count of Eu, 2nd Count of Brionne (1000 - 1040) Emma de Crispin (1030 - ) Osbert de Conde (1057 - ) Weldric de Conde (1120 - ) Roger de Conde (1160 - ) m. Alice de Mons de Conde (1150 - ) Nicholas de Conde (1180 - 1230) m. Isabel de Moreaumes de Bethune (1190 - 1249) Jacques de Conde (1221 - ) m. Agnes de Roeulx (1221 - ) Isabeau de Conde de Looz (1235 - ) m. Ingelram de Fiennes (1210 - 1265) Giles de Fiennes (1225 - ) m. Gibyl Filiol (1257 - ) John de Fiennes (1280 - 1339) m. Joan Jordain (1279 - 1339) Sir John de Fiennes (1301 - 5 Apr 1351) m. Maud de Monceaux (c.1306 - aft.1332) Sir William de Fiennes (c.1332 - 1359) m. Joan de Say (1336 - 1378) Sir William Fiennes, Sheriff of Surrey and Sussex (1357 - 1402) m. Elizabeth Batisofrd ( - c.1407) Sir Roger Fiennes (Sep 1384 - 1449) m. Lady Elizabeth Holland (c.1389 - 1449) Richard Fiennes (1415 - 25 Nov 1483), 7th Baron Dacre m. Joan Dacre (c.1333 - c. 8 Mar 1485), Baroness de Dacre Sir John de Fiennes (c.1449 - 1483) m. Alice FitzHugh (c.1448 - 10 Jul 1516) Sir Thomas Fiennes (1472 - 9 Sep 1543), 8th Baron Decre, KG m. Anne Bourchier (1470 - 28 Jan 1571), Baroness Dacre Katherine Fiennes (c.1490 - 1533) m. Richard Loudenoys ( - ) Mary Loudenoys ( - ) m. Thomas Harlekenden (1508 - 25 Aug 1558) Roger Harlekenden (1535 - 21 Jan 1603) m. Elizabeth Hardres (c.1541 - 1602) Richard Harlekenden (22 Jul 1568 - 24 Aug 1631) m. Margaret Hubbar (1577 - 1634) [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Mabel_Harlakenden_(1614_-_1655) Mabel Harlakenden (1614 - 1655)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/John_Haynes_(1594_-_1654)#Biography Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594 - 1654)] [[Ruth Haynes (1631 - 1688)]] m. [[Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709)|Hon. Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709)]] [[Mahitable Wyllys (1660 - 1698)]] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Russell_(1642_-_1680) Rev. Daniel Russell (1642 - 1680)] [[Mabel Russell (1678 - 1730)]] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/John_Hubbard_(1676_-_1705) Rev. John Hubbard (1676 - 1705)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Hubbard_(1706_-_1741) Sheriff Daniel Hubbard (1706 - 1741)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Martha_Coit_(1706_-_1731)#Biography Martha Coit (1706 - 1741)] [[Elizabeth Hubbard (1738 - 1808)]] m. [[Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738 - 1807)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Lucretia_Greene_(1771_-_1851) Lucretia Greene (1771 - 1851)] m. [[Henry Wainwright (1771 - 1827)]] [[Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886)]] m. [[Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Josiah_Bradlee_III_(1837_-_1902) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902)] m. [[Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926)]] [[Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951)]] m. [[Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Frederick_Josiah_Bradlee%2C_Jr._(1892-1970) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Josephine_de_Gersdorff_%281892-1970%29 Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_C._Bradlee_(1921_-_2014) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Sally_Quinn_(1941_-_) Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Bradlee_(1982_-_) Chevalier Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b.1982)] References Books Internet =